Go Dynamite
by Nikaru12
Summary: No…no…no...Maldita Mint…Maldita…no, Mint no tiene la culpa, si no mía, yo fui la que se enamoro del enemigo
1. Chapter 1

prologo

" hoy es el día, hoy le confesare mis sentimientos a Kisshu "

Ichigo salta a la rama del árbol y se dirige hacia el parque a buscar a Kish…Ichigo va al árbol de cerezo para ver si Kish estaba ahí

"Ichigo hay un ataque cerca del café" dice Ryo a Ichigo por medio del pendiente

-esta es mi oportunidad, ya que obviamente seré la primera en llegar…le diré que lo amo desde que lo conocí-

Salió corriendo hacia el café, Demo al llegar se encontró con una no grata sorpresa…Kisshu apunto de besar a Mint, ella al ver tal escena, salió corriendo sin rumbo


	2. capitulo I

**Capitulo I**

Pov Ichigo

No…no…no...Maldita Mint…Maldita…no, Mint no tiene la culpa, si no mía, yo fui la que se enamoro del enemigo, y sabia que yo solo era un juguete para el, Demo pensé que me reconocería, que tonta fui eso paso ase ya tanto tiempo

"eh, llegue hasta aquí" me acabo de dar cuenta quede tanto correr llegue a la biblioteca "debería llamar a mi tía"

Pov

Con Kisshu:

*no puedo evitar pensar en Ichigo, la amo*pensó apunto de besar a Mint, Demo se separo y creo otra Quimera Anima, y en 5 minutos las otras Mews llegaron y comenzaron la pelea

Mientras tanto

" dime Ichigo ¿Qué decidiste?¿vas a vivir conmigo? "le pregunta una peli-negra de ojos plateados a Ichigo, desde el asiento del piloto(nt: están en un auto y Ichigo va de copiloto)

" si tía, me voy a vivir contigo…ya que mis padres se fueron a…vivir a España y me siento muy…y…además…lo que me retenía…aquí no vale la pena " dice con un tono frio y triste a la vez " Okey, vamos a tu casa para que empaques " " Okey, así proveyó y me doy un buen baño "

En la casa Momomiya:

" Tía, ya empaque, me iré a bañarme " grita desde su cuarto…

-tal vez puede que me olvide de Kish-piensa *las chicas probablemente me extrañen y..." Kish, Kish…tiene un nuevo juguete " dice con amargura

30 minutos después, Ichigo sale del baño vistiendo un legging, una blusa blanca y unas sandalias sin tacón negras

" estoy lista Tía " dice saliendo con maletas en mano…

" Ichigo ya hemos llegado, bienvenida a la ciudad Luna "

" Wow, así que esta es la ciudad Luna*valla tiene muchos parques* " dice viendo la ciudad por la ventana

" si tiene muchos parques…eto, dentro de 5 minutos llegaremos a mi departamento " " Okey"

Como dijo la Tía de Ichigo, solo tardaron 5 minutos para llegar al departamento…

" Ichigo esta es tu habitación " dice abriendo las puertas de la habitación, Ichigo se quedo maravillada

Pov Ichigo

Waaa!...mi habitación parece sacada de un cuento, las paredes pintadas de morado semioscuro(si está escrito mal díganme por favor) con puntos negros, tiene una cama matrimonial para mi "solita" ahora que lo pienso suena deprimente, en fin…con un edredón blanco, 2 mesitas de noches, un sofá pequeño de color negro, una tv de pantalla plana de 39 pulgadas(Yo: quiero una tv así y una habitación así) y un pequeño balcón

Pov

" bueno…te dejo para que desempaques "dice saliendo dela habitación " Waaa, me encanta mi nueva habitación Nya" dijo tirándose en la cama como si fuese una saco de cemento " apenas acabo de llegar y ya extraño a las chicas, y Taruto, a Pai y a…a…a K-Kisshu " al pronunciar el nombre del chico que hizo trisas su corazón, su lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos

" ya Ichigo no te pongas sentimental " se dice a si misma, limpiándose el rastro de las lagrimas

Al día siguiente

" Ichigo, hoy voy a estar muy ocupada, así que no le abras a nadie " dijo caminado de un lado a orto " Okey, Demo tía Mari " " no te preocupes yo me encargo de lo que tengo que hacer en un dos por tres y luego te llevare a conocer la ciudad "

En Tokyo

" Shigorane-sam, Ichigo no esta en su casa y no encontramos su ropa ni su tesoro mas preciado " " Demo encontramos esto " dijo Lettuce a Ryo mostrándole un sobre que dice "_El único que puede leer lo que contiene este sobre es Kish_"

" ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!? " " Ichigo onee-chan le escribió una carta a Kisshu onee-chan " (no ase falta que diga quien es) " quimera anima, quimera anima " grita Masha

" ¡Mew mew Lettuce! "

" ¡Mew mew Pudding! "

" ¡Mew mew Zakuro! "

" ¡Mew mew Mint! "

" ¡Mewtamorfo-sis! "…

" Valla llegaron rápido " dijo Kish con todo burlón " ¿nani? ¿Dónde esta Koneko-chan " pregunta

" acabemos con esto chicas " dijo Zakuro " Hai "

" ¡Listón Lettuce! ¡Rush! "

" ¡Listón Mint! ¡Eco! "

" ¡ Listón Purín! ¡Infierno! "

" ¡ Listón Zakuro! ¡Spear! "

Y asi derrotaron a la quimera anima cisne " Kish onee-chan, Ichigo onee-chan le dejo esto " dice Pudding entregándole el sobre " ¿nani? "…las chicas se fueron dejando a Kisshu muy confundido.

" Kisshu ¿Qué es eso? " pregunta Taru-Taru con mucha curiosidad " nada que te incumba, enano " " que no soy enano " Kisshu lo ignora olímpicamente…

Los ojos de Kish se abrieron a tal punto que casi parecían platos, al terminar de leer la carta, la cual decía:

"_Kisshu esto es un adiós, y quiero decir que ya se que tu nunca me amaste ni nunca lo aras, sabes es irónico que lo haya descubierto el mismo día en que te iba a confesar mis sentimientos._

_Espero que te diviertas con tu nuevo juguete, que es Mint_

_ Good Bye Kisshu Ai shiteru"_

Con Ichigo:

" Moo…estoy tan aburrida Nya "

Pov Ichigo

Realmente estoy aburrida, e ello todo para des aburrirme, lavar, planchar, hacer el almuerzo, ver tv por casi 2 horas, barrer, pasar coleto y limpiar la cocina

" Kisshu ¿abra leído la carta que le deje? " obvio que si la leyó, deseguro debe estar riéndose en este momento " no tiene caso " lo amo con todo mi ser, no existe palabras para describir todo este amor

" Ah " tengo que sacarlo de mi corazón " será muy difícil " pero no me daré por vencida

Pov

" les llego un paquete "…

" ¿Qué será?...y ¿Quién lo envió? " preguntaron Lettuce y Mint, viendo el paquete en la mesa " no se sabe quien lo envió, no tiene remitente " dijo Zakuro cruzándose de brazos " pues, abriguemos quien lo envió "

Pudding abre el paquete a la velocidad de la luz...


	3. capitulo 2

**Capitulo II **

" ¡¿NNNAAANNNNNIIII?! " gritaron las chicas al ver el uniforme de Ichigo y su colgante

" miren chicas una nota de Ichigo onee-sam " " ¿Qué dice Pudding "…

"_chicas e decidido renunciar, ya que no quiero seguir peleando con los extraterrestres…yo quiero hacer una tregua, y no se preocupen se que estarán bien sin mi_

_ Las extrañare chicas _"

" no Ichigo onee-sam no nos puede dejar " lloro Pudding " esa fue su decisión, pero algo me dice que hay otra razón " dice Zakuro seria y triste a la vez " y esa razón es…"

" extraterrestre, extraterrestre "

" de seguro es Kisshu "…

" ¿Dónde esta Kisshu? " " no lo sabemos " respondió Lettuce acomodándose las gafas " I-Ichigo onee-sam " sollozo " ¿Por qué llora " pregunta Pai " por Ichigo, ella decidió irse " " y nos dejo una nota y a Kisshu también " dijo Zakuro con seriedad

En otra parte:

" Ichigo ¿Dónde estas? " pregunta Kish, el se la paso buscando a Ichigo todo el día

Con Ichigo:

" ya llegue " grito Mari " te tardaste mucho, me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento " " como te lo prometí te voy a llevar a conocer la cuidad " " bien vámonos " dijo Ichigo saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta

Las dos pasaron todo el día paseando por la cuidad y comprando ropa y accesorios

" que divertido " " si " " dime Ichigo ¿Qué era lo que te retenía en Tokyo " pregunta con mucha curiosidad " no quiero hablar de eso " susurro demo Mari la escullo

" esta bien "

" nos vamos "

" Hai "

Mientras en Tokyo

" ¿Qué paso chicas? " pregunta Ryo " lo que pasa es que Ichigo renuncio " " ¡¿Qué?! ¡ella no puede hacerme hacernos eso! " dijo mas bien grito " ¿ y Mint? "

" estaba aquí ase un segundo "

Con Min

*todo esto es mi culpa, si no me hubiese quedado congelada no hubiera pasado esto*

Con Ichigo

" buenas noche Tía "

" buenas noche "

30 minutos después

" ¿Por qué no puedo dormir " se pregunta dando vueltas en la cama *cada vez que cierro mis ojos veo esa escena* "¿Por qué me duele tanto? Si ya sabia que yo solo era su juguete "

Al dia siguiente

" ¡ICHIGO DESPIERTA! " " ¿Qué pasa? " pregunta medio dormida y tapándose la cabeza con el edredón "alístate, que te voy a llevar a conocer la compañía "…

" Chicos ella es mi sobrina…Ichigo "

Mari la presento con sus empleados y amigos, todos la trataron muy bien, Mari se puso muy contenta de ver que sus empleados(amigos) se llevan bien con Ichigo

*me da gusto que todos se llevan bien con Ichigo*

6 meses después

" chicas hemos localizado gotas de agua Mew " dice Ryo " a donde? " preguntaron

" en 3 partes de Japón " dijo keiichiro viendo la pantalla del el ordenador " ¿en que partes? " pregunta Zakuro " en Cuidad Luna, en las cercanías de un pueblo llamado Sakura y aquí, en el puerto "

" así que preparen su equipaje " mando Ryo " Hai "… " ¿Cuándo les va a decir que encontraste a Ichigo?, Ryo "

" no lo se "

Con los cymiclones

" Pai ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir? " pregunta Kish serio " e encontrado agua Mew en 3 partes de Japón "

…..

" Ichigo ¿Qué vestido me queda bien? " pregunta enseñándole un vestido negro sin tirante, largo y tiene un corte que deja ver un poco de su pierna, y otro de color plateado de tirante que marca su cintura " Ummm…el negro, pero tía ¿Por qué te pones a elegir un vestido, si la fiesta es dentro de 2 semanas "

" porque es mejor prevenir que lamentar " dice buscando las sandalias que haga juego con el vestido

En estos últimos meses Ichigo a cambiado, se a ello las mechas de color negro, sus ojos se oscurecieron un poquito , y estudia francés, esta metida en un curso repostería, tiene una banda y trabaja en una café llamado "café luna"…ella aun ama a Kisshu

" Ichigo ya escogiste el vestido y las sandalias que te vas a poner " dijo mirándola con una mirada que dice "no lo busco"

" no, se me olvido "dice corriendo hacia su habitación " esta niña "

….

" abrite una ventana…despertando una ilusión "

" Mochi, mochi "

" Lettuce ¿Qué pasa? " " Ryo y Akasaka-sam encontraron agua Mew en 3 partes de Japón "


	4. capitulo 3

**Capitulo III**

" aja, y eso ¿que tiene que ver conmigo? " " que uno de esos lugares es…Cuidad Luna " " ¡¿QQQUUUEEE?! " " cálmate " " ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!...tienes razón, esta es una cuidad es grande " " si, las posibilidades de que te encuentren son de un 70% " " *un 70% de que me encuentren -.-* hablamos mañana, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Bye " " Bye "

Pov Ichigo

No puede ser que aquí allá gotas de agua Mew, y ahí un 70% de posibilidades que me encuentre " valla, que esperanza me dio Lettuce " si Lettuce , ella me encontró 2 meses atrás…ella estaba de viaje con su familia y por casualidad al café Luna, y me encontró, desde entonces ella es mis ojos y oídos en Tokyo

Pov

" Ichigo…así que vienen para acá " " si, Lettuce me dijo que hay un 70% de posibilidades de que me encuentren "…

Esa noche Ichigo no pudo dormir , pensando en lo que dijo Lettuce. Mientras que las Mew se preparaban para partir a Cuidad Luna, al igual que los Cymiclones

Al dia siguientes

"Mooo Ichigo-chan ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto una peli-turquesa de ojos azules zafiro, muy preocupada " nada Ested " dice sin ánimos de comenzar una conversación " no mientas Ichigo Dark, a ti te pasa algo " dice una chica rubia de ojos verdes, con una mirada acusadora " ya dije que no me pasa nada Jonathan di algo por favor " dice mirando a un chico peli-naranja de ojos azules " Ichigo…Ested y Rosibel tienen razón, estas actuando extraño…" " mas extraño de lo normal " " tu también, Itan…Ah, solo estoy un poco cansada, anoche no pude dormir bien "

" eso explica porque te quedaste dormida en casi toda las clases " dijo Ested mientras una gotita de sudor por su frente, viendo como a Ichigo se le salía el almita del cuerpo

" vamos, chicos a abrir el café " " si, señorita Diana "

….

" e oído que a ávido ataques cerca del lago del parque Nube "

Ichigo se detiene y comienza a escullar la conversación de esa chicas " si, y parece que la líder del equipo "Tokyo Mew Mew" a desaparecido " " ¿Qué oyes? " " nada Vanesa "

" Ummm…Okey ^^ " *acaso es bipolar *

….

" Ichigo en que piensas " " en nada tía " " si tu lo dices *me preocupa que sea tan cerrada* "…

" ¡AAAAAhhhhhhh! "

"

Ichigo se sienta en la cama y pone las manos en la cara " tal vez esto tiene que ver con… " " con ¿Qué? " dice Mari muy aturdida " ven tía, te contare todo "

…

" así que le contaste todo a tu tía y a tus amigos " " que querías que hiciera…Lettuce, ellos se preocupan por mi y me juraron que no se lo iban a decir a nadie…cambiando de tema ¿como están las chicas? "

" están bien, pero Mint se siente culpable, cree que por su culpa te fuiste " " ¿Qué?, yo no me fui por culpa de ella, sino por decisión mía " dice con tono triste " lo se, lo se…demo ella sabe que tu amas a Kisshu y que tu la viste…cuando Kisshu estaba a punto de besarla, y ella quiere disculparse "dijo

" ella no tiene que disculparse " " Demo" " ¡pero nada!...voy hablar con ella y… "

" por fin, por fin…lo tengo! " grita Rosibel entrando en la habitación " ¿Qué tienes? "

" nani ¿Quién es ella? " " ella es Lettuce una de mis amigas de Tokyo…Lettuce ellas son: Rosibel y Ested "

" un gusto conocerlas " " igualmente e…¿tu también eres una Mew Mew? " pregunta Rosibel interrumpiendo a Estade " ¡Rosibel! " " note preocupes, si soy una Mew " " cambiando de tema ¿Qué es lo que tienes? " dijo Ichigo " ¡tengo todas las temporadas de Sailor Moon! " grita " y por…eso te…emocionas tanto O.O . " dijeron las 3 en unísono

3 semanas después

" Ichigo ya estas lista " " Hai "

" ¡te vez hermosas! " dice viendo a Ichigo, la cual viste un vestido Vino tinto, sin tirantes, que le llega hasta las rodillas...tacones negros

" A-Arigato "

….

" me alegra que hallan podido venir " dijo una mujer de cabello negro, de ojos rojos

" si, la verdad fue difícil converse a Ichigo, por que ella no quería venir "

" Rué, tía Mari…discúlpenme, voy a tomar un poco de aire "

Ichigo va al balcón, lejos de las pernas *yo no quería venir, Demo seria bueno que me distraiga un poco*

" ¡FUCION! "

" Kisshu " dijo con temor en su voz

" Tía *tengo que hacerlo*… "

" Mew Mew Strawberry…Mewtamorfo-sis "….

" ¡¿Qué demonios?! " dijo al ver que su traje y pendientes no era el mismo, ahora es un vestido negro , estilo lolita, que le llega un poquito mas arriba de las rodillas, un collar en forma de rosa con espinas, zapatillas de valed negras y su color de cabello no cambio

" nani *estoy muy confundida* "

" ¡AAAAAhhhhhh!... " " tía *no lo permitiré, no, no …* ¡NO! "

Al gritar, de la tierra salió espinas, e hicieron una pared…protegiendo a Mari

" Kisshu, esto es imperdonable " " Ichigo "

" no dejare que lastimes a mi tía " y las espinas se abalanzaron a el, pero las esquivo " ¡Listón Mint! ¡Eco! " " vámonos tía " " Ichigo…" " ¡Listón Lettuce! ¡Rush! "

" ¡Vámonos! " grito haciendo un campo de fuerza " Hai "

Corrieron al auto, se subieron y se fueron rápidamente

" Ichigo, de seguro me odias, pero are todo lo posible para que me perdones " dijo Kisshu muy decidido

….

"¿Por qué, por que apareció cuando estaba apunto de olvidarlo? " dice Ichigo triste


	5. capitulo 4

**Capitulo IV**

" calma Ichigo, dime ¿Quién apareció? "

" no quiero hablar de ello, estoy cansada…voy a dormir " " esta bien descansa "…

" ah…no puedo dormir, solo pienso en kish…¿Qué pasa?...se supone que ya no lo amo " se dijo " AAAAAhhh ¡AQUIEN ENGAÑO! Aun lo amo

POV Ichigo

Después de tantos mese todavía lo sigo amando, no lo entiendo

Después de verlo a punto de besar a Mint , después de todos esos momentos en los que me llamo juguete o un comentario relacionado con ello, después de oir mi corazón romperse…aun lo amo " y no importa " cuantas veces lo intente " no " e podido sacar de mi corazón ( Yo: una cosa es que no puede y otra cosa muy diferente es que no quieres)

" como hago para sacármelo del corazón " es como si estuviera clavado en el corazón " que cursi soy ¿verda? "

" ¿ de verdad quieres que te conteste? " " tia crei que estabas dormida " o no oyo lo que dije . " no, la verdad no e podido dormir preocupada por lo que paso hoy, ahora contéstame ¿ quien es Kisshu? "

Le tengo que decir " ah! Desacuerdo te lo contare…te dije que me enamore de unos de mis enemigos " respira hondo Ichigo

" si me acuerdo " aquí voy " pues Kisshu es el enemigo el cual me enamore " bien lo dije

POV

Ichigo se sintió bien, al contarle a Mari todo lo que paso con kish…y también pudo dormir bien, Demo aun no sabia que hacer , Kisshu la vio o mejor dicho se dejo ver , y ahora no sabe que hacer

…..

" asi que el esta aquí " dijo Rosibel viendo a Ichigo " Ujum…" se limito a decir " y ¿Cómo es el? " pregunto Ested " ¡QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA ESTED, ICHIGO ESTA MUY DEPRIMIDA, Y TU LE PREGUNTAS COMO ES EL! "

" ¿Por qué pelean chicas? " intervino Jonathan entrando a la cosina (están el café) " ¡ESTA TARADA QUE TENGO ENFRENTE LE HIZO UNA PREGUNTA A ICHIGO QUE LA DEPRIMIO MAS! "

" Ested, deberías de pensar antes de hablar " dijo en tono de reproché

" pero que…" " chicos por favor déjeme sola a Ichigo! " " HAI! " dijeron en unísono para luego ir a abrir el café

" asi que estas a si por el…por Kisshu " " Eh, la verdad si " contesto sin ánimos " Ichigo xq no le das una oportunidad ? " " no Diana, eso si que no…vi a Kisshu a punto de besar a Mint…" " tu misma lo as dicho, apunto…a-p-u-n-t-o, no viste si el la beso " dice interrumpiendo a Ichigo " Demo, una imagen vale mas que mil palabras " exclamo " si que eres muy testaruda y orgullosa " comento en broma, una aura depresiva rodeo a Ichigo * creo que la deprimí mas *

POV Diana

¡que diota soy! Deprimí mas a Ichigo, y el imbécil de mi hermano menor sigue poniendo la torta(es una expresión)…o disculpen x no presentarme antes, soy Dianais, pero todos me llaman Diana, soy de tes blanca , ojos ambarinos, tengo cabello morado, y tengo 23 años, soy una Cyniclona, y soy la hermana mayor de Kisshu , Pai y Taruto…

La verdad estoy furiosa con Kish, es un triple baka, en fin, cuando lo ve le voy a regañar hasta que me canse " Diana, por favor no regañes a Kisshu, el no sabe que nosotras somos amigas " are…yo quería regañarlo " esta bien no lo regañare " Ichigo cuando se lo propone puede ser muy mala T-T

POV

Con Ichigo, en su cuarto

*por que no le das una oportunidad? por que no le das una oportunidad? por que no le das una oportunidad? por que no le das una oportunidad?*

Ichigo no a podido sacarse de la cabezas las palabras de diana " debería darle una oportunidad…no no no no!, como dije antes una palabras vale mas que mil palabras, pero no vi si la beso o no…AAAAAAAAh…no te contradigas "

" ah!, no se que sentir…si amor, tristeza o frustración…"

" Abriste una ventana…despertando una ilusión "

" mochi mochi " " Lettuce " " discúlpame, no quería atacarte, es que no te vi bien… " " no te preocupes, no me hiciste daño ni a mi tia, ahora lo que me preocupa…" " es que Kisshu te vio ¿no? " " si eso es lo que me preocupa y no se si darle una oportunidad " " pues, dale otra oportunidad, ya que no viste si la beso " " si tines razón…demo aun me dule…tienes que entender " " si lo entien…" " Lettuce, sigue ahí? " " si pero, hablamos otro dia, las chicas vienen " " okey, Bye " " Bye "

Con Lettuce:

" con quien hablabas Lettuce " pregunta Ryo " con nadie que te importe " todos se quedaron en estado de shock, ya que Lettuce nunca le hablaba a si a alguien y menos a Ryo, y la razón es…

Flash Back

" dime Ichigo-sam…¿Por qué no quieres ver a las chicas, a Keiichiro y a Ryo? " peruguta " de Keiichiro y las chicas…sabia que se preocuparían por mi, lo único que le preocupa a Ryo es su trasero " dice bebiendo un poco de te " por que dice eso? " " por que el muy bastardo h de p de Ryo…trato de borrarme la memoria con una maquina que parecía un casco " dijo " ¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Por qué?! " pregunta en estado de shock " por que se entero que yo amo a Kisshu "

Fin de Flash Back

" Lettuce que pasa? "

" nada de tu incumbencia "


	6. capitulo 5

**Capitulo V**

Al dia siguiente, en el instituto

" Ichigo, contéstame como es el? " " no te lo voy a decir " " ¿Por qué no? " pregunta Ested llorando a mares " ya no insistas , Ested " dijo Jonathan " si no insistas "

" oh, no " dice Ichigo " ¿Qué pasa? " preguntan " ahí viene Brian, finjan que están hablando conmigo " " estamos hablando contigo, genio " dijo Rosibel viendo a un chico de tes blanca de ojos azules y cabellera castaña " Ichigo ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile de mascaras? " pregunta muy confiado " ya te lo dije, **NO **quiero ir al baile contigo…¡cual es la parte que no entiendes…la n o la o " y a si se fue a la siguiente clase seguida por sus amigos…

" bien, clase hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero " dice el profesor " pasa…"

Y entra un chico de tes blanca, ojos ámbares y cabello negro * Kisshu * " soy Dylan ikisatashi " * el es Kisshu, estoy completamente de que es el Nya * " bien, siéntese al lado de la señorita Ichigo " * el hdp del profesor lo sento al lado de Ichigo * pensó Brian…

*que sean las 12 que sean las 12 que sean las 12!* repetía Ichigo mentalmente viendo el reloj

*Ichigo como desearía besarte ahora mismo* piensa el peli-negro

" RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG " * YEEY *

**En el café**

" a si que mi hermanito se inscribió en el mismo instituto donde tu estodias " dice Diana viendo a la peli-roja " no se, ahora tienes que ir a cantar , ya que hoy es marte " dijo con voz cantarina " si lo chicos están esperando por mi "…

_Te vi empacando todo en cajas de cartón _

_No hace falta que expliques cual es la razón _

_Te vi mirar al cuarto y a tu alrededor _

_Como la ultima ves que les dirás adiós _

_Te vi mirar las fotos, aquellas de los dos _

_Con algo de nostalgia y algo de rencor _

_Te vi cerrar la puerta, que en verdad no cerro _

_Porque dejaste la llave frete al televisor _

_Pero no se, que decir ni que hacer _

_Solo tengo claro que: _

_Si pierdo la calma y pierdo el control _

_Ya no me queda nada, no me queda nada no _

_Si pierdo la esperanza y pierdo la razón _

_Ya no me queda nada, no me queda nada no _

_Te vi cruzar la calle desde mi habitación _

_Creí te detendrías a pensarlo mejor _

_Te vi cerrar los ojos en plena intercepción _

_Pensé que conseguirías una salida mejor _

_Te vi cambiar el ritmo y vi tu indecisión _

_Pero al final decidiste no cambiar de opinión _

_Y yo me vi sentada en desesperación _

_No me ha quedado nada, nada noo _

_Pero no se, que decir ni que hacer _

_Solo tengo claro que: _

_Si pierdo la calma y pierdo el control _

_Ya no me queda nada, no me queda nada no _

_Si pierdo la esperanza y pierdo la razón _

_Ya no me queda nada, no me queda nada no _

_Te vi mirar mis ojos por última vez _

_Se me olvido preguntarte ¿por queee? _

_Si pierdo la calma y pierdo el control _

_Ya no me queda nada, no me queda nada no _

_Si pierdo la esperanza y pierdo la razón _

_Ya no me queda nada, no me queda nada no _

Al terminar la canción todos empezaron a aplaudir " bien ellos chicos " dijo diana aplaudiendo " gracias " " eto…pueden tocar otra? " " si " contestaron en coro…

_Recuerdos que llevo en la piel_

_De noches frías del ayer_

_Tu sombra quemó mi fe_

_No existe hoy nada que perder_

_Sólo quiero ver la noche pasar _

_Ya sin oscuridad _

_Y arrancar de este infierno (Amor) _

_Sólo quiero en tu mirada acabar _

_Ser la luz del tiempo. _

_Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás) _

_La herida matar (Que importa ya) _

_Voy a comenzar (Quiero olvidar) _

_Llegar hasta el final. _

_Déjame volar (Sin regresar) _

_No voy a llorar (Sólo gritar) _

_Y recomenzar (Puedo saltar) _

_Ir hasta el final _

_Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar. _

_Recuerdos mil sueños _

_Que se apagaron con el sol _

_Sin nadie y sin nada _

_Que me ilumine el corazón. _

_Sólo quiero ver la noche pasar _

_Ya sin oscuridad _

_Y arrancar de este infierno (Amor) _

_Sólo quiero en tu mirada acabar _

_Ser la luz del tiempo. _

_Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás) _

_La herida matar (Que importa ya) _

_Voy a comenzar (Quiero olvidar) _

_Llegar hasta el final. _

_Déjame volar (Sin regresar) _

_No voy a llorar (Sólo gritar) _

_Y recomenzar (Puedo saltar) _

_Ir hasta el final _

_Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar. _

_(Instrumental) _

_Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás) _

_La herida matar (Que importa ya) _

_Voy a comenzar (Quiero olvidar) _

_Llegar hasta el final. _

_Déjame volar (Sin regresar) _

_No voy a llorar (Sólo gritar) _

_Y recomenzar (Puedo saltar) _

_Ir hasta el final _

_Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar_


	7. Capitulo 6

Arigatou gozaimazu a todos lo que len mi historia, y LoveKisshu1...las canciones que puse se llaman: Dejame gritar de Kudai, Ya no me queda nada de Mariana Vega y la canciones que voy a poner en este capitulo se llaman: Going Under de Evanescence y Noche Cool de Belinda

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

" ah!...vamos a tomar un descanso "

" hai "

Todos bajaron del escenario, a tomar agua y comer algo, sin percatarse de que cierto chico de ojos ámbares los estaba viendo * Diana tendrá que explicarme, por que mi Koneko-chan esta aquí *

" bien…chicos toquemos una ultima cancion " dijo Ichigo subiendo al escenario " una ultima cancion? " peguntaron Itan y Ested " si es la ultima…ya que me tengo que ir, le prometí a Mari que le iba ayudar con algunos vestido " " okey…comencemos "

_Going under_

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom(hasta aqui)_

_I'm dying again_

***Mierda es Kish…¿que hago? ¿que hago?***

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

***me esta poniendo nerviosa, demo no debo huir…seguiré cantando* **

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

" ¡adios chicos! " grito Para luego irse caminando hacia el camerino…después de cambiarse sale corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo

…..

*mierda mierda mierda…yo sabia que llegaría el dia en que kish se enterara de que trabajo para su hermana, pero no pensé que seria tan pronto*

" Ichigo en que piensas? "

" en nada…ay, tia ten cuidado! "

" si no te movieras tanto, seria mas fácil arreglar el vestido! "

Ichigo esta ayudando a Mari con un vestido, que le mandaron a hacer para una famosa actriz, cantante y modelo(adivinen quien es XD)

POV Ichigo

Mierda kish se entero que trabajo para su hermana " tia para quien es el vestido " tengo mucha curiosidad de saber para quien es este vestido " para Zakuro " la curiosidad mato el gato T-T " no te preocupes…no le dije que tus estas aquí " que alivio Nya

" Ichigo tienes planes para mañana? " nani " no…¿Por qué? " okey eso sono muy deprimente " no, por nada…solo queria saber si…quieres ir a la compañía " si, si y si, después de tanto tiempo por fin ire " claro que voy "

POV

Todo en la fabrica es telas, colores, diseños, textura, pedrería, etc…

Ichigo se sentía como una niña en navidad

" bien, ve a crear " dijo mari viendo a Ichigo, la cual tenia deseos de ir a crear " segura? " " completamente "

Salio corriendo hacia unas telas de color(colores)Azules oscuros, fue hacia una tela de cuero negro, tela blanca, morada y azul oscuro

….

" ah!...que dia " dijo mari tumbándose en el sofá " hice tantas cosas que creo que puedo dormir una semana entera " " no exageres, Ichigo ¬¬ " " hasta mañana, tia…me voy a dormir ^ᴥ^ " " okey "

**En otra parte**

" hermana " " si Kisshu ^^ " " quisiera saber ¡¿Qué hace Ichigo trabajando aquí?! " pregunta Kish muy enojado a Diana " trabajar " responde como si nada " no estas entendiendo la pregunta -.- "

" a ver Kisshu…desde que eras pequeños as metido la pata…y…ahora… me tiste la pata hata el fondo…ups! * ahora quien metió la pata fui yo * " " ¿Por qué me dices eso hermana? Eeehhh ¬¬ " " p…p…por…por…na…na…nada " " hermana " " ¡TTTTIIIIIIIIRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG! * me salvo la campana UwU * "

" mochi mochi "

" Ichigo ¿Por qué llamas? " susurra

" Eh!...solo quería saber si Kish esta ahí " dice con tono tímido

" ¿Por qué preguntas? " pregunta con picardía

" p…p…por n…n…n…nada…Adios! " " Adios "

" Ummm…algo me dice que Ichigo esta pensando en lo que le dije " " ¿Qué le dijiste a Koneko-chan? " " * oh no!...me descubrió * y tu que haces espiándome? ¬¬ "

" ¡RESPONDEME! " " ¡NUNCA! "

**Con Ichigo**

" ¡BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! " " ¿Por qué le pregunte eso a diana? " se pregunta caminando de un lado al otro

" ah!...ahora que tienes Ichigo " " nada…tia " " okey " *espero que Diana no le halla dicho a Kish donde vivo…no, no creo*

**Al dia siguiente, en el café **

" Ichigo, Rosibel y Ested …suban al escenario, les toca cantar a todas " " hai! "

**_Ichigo_**

**_me ves llegar en mi lamborghini_**

**_y te derrites cuando te miro así_**

**_entre la gente que viene y que va_**

**_Rosibel_**

**_te encanta mi olor_**

**_y quieres volar_**

**_Ested_**

**_aunque te creas, así me gustas más_**

**_mi corazón hoy se quiere arriesgar_**

**_porque yo soy el sol que le falta a tu balcón_**

**_Ichigo, Rosibel y Ested_**

**_lo heavy va a empezar_**

**_no hay tiempo de esperar_**

**_es una noche cool, para ti, para mí_**

**_ya no lo pienses más_**

**_déjate llevar_**

**_la suerte nos unió_**

**_que dulce sensación_**

**_dejar que la ilusión_**

**_nos atrape a los dos_**

**_sentir tu corazón_**

**_al ritmo de mi voz_**

**_Risibel_**

**_todos juntos sin miedo a amanecer_**

**_Ested_**

**_dejando todo sin nada que perder_**

**_amores locos que tienen sed_**

**_Ichigo_**

**_Bésame , escóndeme en tu piel_**

**_amor callado que pide más_**

**_hay mil historias que contar_**

**_pero nuestro amor va hacia otra dirección_**

**_Ichigo, Rosibel y Ested_**

**_lo heavy va a empezar_**

**_no hay tiempo de esperar_**

**_es una noche cool, para ti, para mí_**

**_ya no lo pienses más_**

**_déjate llevar_**

**_la suerte nos unió_**

**_que dulce sensación_**

**_dejar que la ilusión_**

**_nos atrape a los dos_**

**_sentir tu corazón_**

**_al ritmo de mi voz_**

**_m.e._**

**_en esta vida todo pasa en un instante_**

**_hoy te encontré y ya te quiero como a nadie_**

**_quédate en mí ya, díme que sí_**

**_lo heavy va a empezar_**

**_no hay tiempo de esperar_**

**_es una noche cool, para ti, para mí_**

**_ya no lo pienses más_**

**_déjate llevar_**

**_la suerte nos unió_**

**_que dulce sensación_**

**_dejar que la ilusión_**

**_nos atrape a los dos_**

**_sentir tu corazón_**

**_al ritmo de mi voz_**


	8. Aviso Importante

**Gomenasai **

**no e podido escribir el siguiente capitulo, por que tengo mucha tarea, y talleres...**

**hacia que voy a tardar, en publicar los capitulo(malditos profesores)**

**de verdad lo siento chicas/os**

**Dusculpenme por favor **


End file.
